


I Hate Brendon Urie

by ValdangeloMalec



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: But not that bad, Fluff, Grumpy ryan, It's kinda shit, M/M, Ryden, Rydon, its kinda cute, kind of, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdangeloMalec/pseuds/ValdangeloMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Don't take it personally, but every time I see you I have to physically restrain myself from punching you in the face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Brendon Urie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is a piece of crap, but I'm a piece of crap

"I hate Brendon Urie," Ryan growled, his hand twisting into a fist under the table, his food forgotten as he glared at Brendon with the usual mix of hatred and fury. Jon just sighed, nicking one of Ryan's cookies.

"For someone who claims to hate his guts, you sure love to talk about him," Jon commented dryly. Sure, at first Ryan's unexplained hatred of Brendon was funny. Then it was kind of cute. But now, it was the one topic that made Jon want to slam Ryan's head into the table.

"I don't love anything about Brendon Urie," Ryan snarled, looking back down at his lunch, not seeming to notice the missing cookie. "I just-"

"- feel the need to comment on you're undying, unjust hatred of the guy every time you see him which is every day since, you know, same school and everything," Jon finished, sighing at the end.

"My hatred is not 'unjust'," Ryan muttered, making Jon roll his eyes.

"Okay, I'll bite, what did he do to deserve you're mighty glare every time he opens his mouth?" Ryan shifted uncomfortably, not quite sure how to answer.

"He's just - he's so fucking cheerful all the time. It's damn right irritating,' he ground out at last. Before Jon could be bothered to come up with a response, the bell signalling the end of lunch came and went, leaving students sighing and getting up, ready for more unnecessary (on Ryan's part. He was going to science - he didn't want to be a fucking scientist, so what was the fucking point?) lessons which they would hopefully be able to talk through. Jon and Ryan got up to join the crowd, not in any hurry. Their science class room wasn't too far from the cafeteria, and they still had five minutes before they actually had to be in class. 

"Urie, coming this way," Jon suddenly muttered to Ryan, whose gaze snapped around until it landed on Brendon fighting his way through the crowd, making his way towards Ryan with a determined look on his face.

"Hey, can a talk to you for a minute?" Brendon asked as soon as Ryan was in ear shot. Ryan turned his gaze to Jon, who was smirking at him.

"See you in science," he said casually, as if he weren't the devil himself. Brendon pulled Ryan to the side, and the corridor began to clear up.

"What do you want?" Ryan snapped immediately, just before Brendon opened his mouth to talk. Brendon blinked in surprise at the hostility, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Okay, so Ryan... It is Ryan, right?" Ryan could've punched him in that second. He always knew that Brendon was a douchebag, even if nobody ever agreed, but he never realised how much of one he was.

"We've been in the same class for years. If you don't know my fucking name by now, then this is going to be one fucking short conversation," Ryan growled out, and Brendon pulled a face.

"Right, okay. So I heard you the other day in music class, y'know, on guitar. And you were really really good, so I wanted to know if you would consider joining this band that I'm-"

"Are you serious?" Ryan asked, astonished. He thought that it was common knowledge that he hated Brendon Urie. He was sure that even Brendon knew it.

"Well yeah, I have everyone but a guitarist, and-"

"Urie," Ryan cut him off, "don't take it personally, but every time I see you I have to physically restrain myself from punching you in the face." Brendon looked surprised and, crap, actually hurt by that. Ryan really wanted to not care that he hurt his feelings, but a jolt of regret left him after he saw Brendon's face. 

"What did I ever do to you?" Brendon demanded, and, actually knowing that the reason he gave everyone was stupid, Ryan settled on just shrugging. Brendon did not like this.

"Fine," he muttered darkly. "I'll just find someone else. I just figured, y'know, with Jon in the band and everything..." Brendon didn't need to finish his sentence to get a reaction out of Ryan. 

"Jon's in the band?" That bastard, Ryan thought. He fucking knew that this would happen. 

"Fine," he gritted out thinking of the awful things he was going to do to Jon as soon as he possibly could. "I'll go to one practice, and if that's not as awful as I imagine it will be, I'll consider making plans for more."

 

"I just can't believe that you would do this to me," Ryan was ranting as he and Jon made their way through the car park. "I mean, you know how I feel about that twat, and now you're making me spend time with him out of school-"

"I'm not making you do anything. You agreed to join the band, which I just happened to be in. And you didn't have to join just because I'm in it," Jon explained calmly, know thing that Ryan was going to act this way.

"Yeah, but I joined for you! I couldn't bare the thought of you having to spend time with those guys without me. I was just being a good friend, unlike you." Jon just rolled his eyes that this, catching Spencer's eye from across the car park, who nodded at him. 

"You know, I don't think I can take any more of your whining I'm going to ride to Brendon's house with Spencer," Jon said carelessly, abandoning Ryan, who just gawked at him, and making his way over to Spencer, who he greeted with a high-five. Ryan felt betrayed. He stormed over to his car and slammed the door shut, silently fuming. He pulled the address out of his pocket and angrily put it into his GPS. Jon was going to pay when he saw him at Brendon's house.

 

"I don't think they're coming," Brendon said at last, after half an hour of painfully awkward silence.

"You don't say," Ryan mocked, standing up from the beanbag he had been lounging in. "Since this was just about as pointless as I thought it was going to be, I think I'm going to leave."

"You're such a douchebag," Brendon growled out, standing up at well. "I've done nothing to make you hate me. Nothing! Just because I get better grades than you and you're only friend actually prefers to hang out with me-" Brendon, who had been striding closer to Ryan during his speech, was suddenly shoved back violently, and almost lost his footing. In return, Brendon pushed Ryan up against a wall, angrier than he had ever been before. This isn't something Brendon would ever usually do. He usually didn't care if people didn't like him, and was rather chilled about most things, but for some reason he both wanted Ryan to like him and was able to get easily wound up by him. "Tell me why you hate me," Brendon said, softer than before. Ryan was livid - Brendon could see it in his eyes, so he was pretty damn surprised by what Ryan did next. 

An instant after Brendon spoke, Ryan pulled him into an angry kiss which Brendon eagerly responded to. He suddenly didn't care that Ryan was a dick, or that his mother was a few rooms over, and would probably disown him for kissing a guy. He swiped his tongue against Ryan's bottom lip, who responded by nibbling on Brendon's, making him groan.

"Well, what do we have here," Spencer's amused voice came from the door of the garage they were in. Ryan jumped violently and shoved Brendon away from him, looking extremely guilty. "We're a couple minutes late and they decide to go at it like rabbits. I hope you were planning on using a condom," Spencer said, smirking. 

"Fuck off," Ryan snapped, always moody. He was mortified, both that he had kissed Brendon and that he was caught doing it. Sure, he had thought about it at times, like when he was bored in class, or when his mind ran when he was glaring at him during lunch, or while he was in the shower... But that didn't mean that he actually wanted to do it. Except apparently he did, and apparently Brendon wanted to kiss him as well. 

"Well, I want to be the first one to say... Fucking finally," Spencer moved forward and pat Brendon on the back. "I'm finally done having to listen to you pining over young Ryan over there," Brendon's face warmed up immediately, and he responded by putting it in his hands. He glanced at Ryan out of the corner of his eye, noting how shocked he looked.

"What!?" He exclaimed, looking at Jon as if he had all of the answers. "What is he talking about?" Ryan demanded. Jon simply chuckled.

"How much you most definitely don't hate Brendon Urie."


End file.
